Praying For Mercy
by rainbowvillain
Summary: The group discovers one of Walter's old creations. The most dangerous creature yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of Fringe. Only Mercy is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

The world is a strange place. Olivia Dunham was becoming more and more aware of this fact every single day, and today was no different. She had received a call from Broyles at six that morning, telling her to get Dr. Bishop and meet him at St. Mary's Mental Hospital. So, here she was, watching in awe as a young girl tossed three men aside like they were rag dolls. Then the girl turned her eyes on the group of FBI agents that were staring at her, and she smiled knowingly. Then she saw Walter, who was grinning like a child at Christmas, and she stopped.

"You..." she said in just above a whisper, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "I know you, old man. Who are you?" She demanded, taking a few steps toward him. Every agent nearby had one hand on a gun, ready to stop this freak of nature if they had to. Olivia, though, motioned for them to stand down, earning a questioning look from Broyles and Peter.

"Oh, yes," Walter stammered excitedly, offering a hand to the girl warmly. "I am Doctor Walter Bishop. Please, I must know what you call yourself these days." The girl looked baffled, and eyed Walter's hand like it was a venomous snake.

"Mercy." She said slowly, making Walter giggle.

"So you've kept your name! How wonderful!" Olivia wondered what Walter was talking about, but it was Peter who spoke first.

"Wait, Walter," Peter said in loud disbelief, "are you saying you know this girl?" Walter looked at his son with wide eyes, as though he should have known this already.

"Well, of course I do." He grinned, "I made her. Well, Belle and I made her. But I am the one who took care of most of the genetic engineering, he simply handled the technicalities." At this the girl began laughing hysterically. She could not seem to hide what she thought of Walter's ramblings.

"That is ridiculous!" She said incredulously.

"Tell me, Mercy," Walter pressed forward hopefully, "have you ever thought you heard voices? In school, are you the fastest and strongest of all of your classmates?" The girl stopped laughing, and looked at Walter scrutinizingly. "Do you often have dreams where you are trapped inside a giant fish tank of sorts? With all sorts of wires and tubes attached to your body?"

Olivia could see from the girl's expression that Walter was correct, and that she would not fight them anymore.

"So...what is this place?" Mercy asked as she walked into the "lab" and spotted a live cow.

"We told you, this is the lab. Pay attention, young lady." Walter scolded. Mercy rolled her eyes, and Olivia had to chuckle softly at the teen.

"Mercy, you never told us how old you are." Olivia inquired when the thought occurred to her.

"No, I didn't." Mercy responded simply, then continued after catching a dark look from Peter. "I don't know how old I am." She said bitterly. "My foster parents took me to every kind of doctor you can think of, but they were all stumped. My brain development says I should be about twenty eight, the dentist says I'm over eighteen, physically I'm at my peak, and I look sixteen, but I haven't changed in seven years. Everyone is baffled." She looked exasperated, and it made Olivia wonder what she'd been through.

"Well, I do suppose being as special as you are is difficult. Especially when you have no explanations." Walter commented absently.

"You know, Walter, you still haven't told us what exactly she is." Peter said, earning a hard glare from Olivia.

"I haven't?" Walter looked around the room, and everyone shook their heads. "Oh. Well then. She's a weapon. A genetically engineered soldier. You were our only successful attempt, and we lost you in the accident."

"Accident...?" Mercy looked distant for a moment, as though she were remembering something. Olivia grew concerned after a moment, when the girl's face filled with fear, and touched her hand. Mercy jumped back and stood in a fighting stance, fists raised, feet planted. Then she realized what had happened, and corrected herself calmly. "Sorry, my fight-or-flight reflex came minus the flight."

"Oh, yes, we did that on purpose." Walter interrupted as he busied himself with some odd task on the other side of the lab. "Can't very well fight if you're always running away."

"Okay, so you're the reason I've spent most of my high school career in ISS." She smirked, looking annoyed. Everyone except for Walter understood that it was a joke.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am...umm...what is ISS?"

"In School Suspension, Walter." Peter clarified, sounding fatigued. "It's where you go after you get into a fight at school." Walter nodded absently and continued what he was doing, seeming to lose track of the conversation.

That night Olivia brought Mercy home with her, deciding that she would be safest away from Walter. During the course of the day Walter had attempted to "study" the girl, to her loud displeasure. Which had caused Astrid to have to guide a few curious students away from the lab.

"So, Mercy," Olivia spoke calmly over a microwave dinner, as Mercy played with her mashed potatoes. "can you remember anything? Anything before your foster home?" Mercy shook her head and glared at her dinner. "Are you not hungry?"

"No, it's not that." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I was just thinking about something Walter said."

"What?" Olivia inquired, leaning forward curiously.

"That I'm a weapon. A genetically engineered soldier." She looked at Olivia with her large amber eyes, filled with a thoughtfulness that Olivia had never seen. It was like she was only revealing the smallest portion of her thoughts, as she formulated some elaborate plot. "I just have to wonder...why they made me."

"Maybe you can ask him." Olivia suggested. "I'm sure he'll remember, Mercy. After all, since you arrived he seems a lot more coherent than normal." Mercy gave Olivia a look of disbelief, and laughed.

"I guess he must have been almost useless before." Olivia just smiled, and took another bite of her dinner.

(A/N: So, my first chapter from my first Fringe Fic is complete. Please R&R *^^*)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of Fringe. only Mercy is mine.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting feedback!

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia and Mercy walked into the lab the next morning, to find Peter and his father arguing over what looked like a giant fish tank. Peter was the first to notice that the girls were present, and quickly shut up. Walter, however, failed to notice them.

"I'm not going to put her back into it, Peter, I simply want to...Peter?" Walter's gaze followed his son's, and he jumped at the sight of the ladies. "Oh. Agent Dunham. And Mercy, my dear, how are you feeling?" Walter grinned hopefully, but Mercy's eyes were fixed on the tank behind him. Something about this tank was eerily familiar. It made her feel comfortable, while spurring a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What was all that about?" Olivia asked, pulling Peter aside.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Peter responded hesitantly, but he seemed distracted. He watched as Mercy placed a reluctant hand on the tank, and tilted her head to one side. The look in her eyes was one of baffled familiarity. Then Walter approached her and began speaking to her in a hushed tone, and Peter shoved past Olivia hurriedly. "Hey, Mercy!" He called, grabbing the girl's attention. "I'm going to grab some breakfast, wanna come with me?" Mercy looked from him to Walter and back, before nodding thoughtfully.

"Peter? What's going on?" Olivia pressed, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Ask Walter, and don't tell _her_." He said in a hushed voice, then quickly led Mercy out the door. Olivia, baffled and determined to get an answer, followed Walter to a table of unfamiliar lab equipment.

"Walter...?" She asked hesitantly, startling him out of his thoughts. He jumped and turned, then smiled warmly at her.

"Oh! Agent Dunham. How are you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, Walter." She said. Walter nodded, satisfied by her answer, and turned back to his work. "Walter, what is that tank for?" Walter turned back to Olivia, glancing at the tank behind her, and grinning.

"Well, that's Mercy's old tank." Walter explained, his eyes dreamy. "She would sleep in it when she was very young. It was how we altered her genetic codes when she was first developing. She grew out of it, though. Hated it, really. What I really want to do is find out if she's developed the way I had planned. Just sedate her and put her inside once more, study her current genetics." Olivia looked at the tank, chewing on her bottom lip. No wonder Peter didn't like that idea, he was opposed to all of his father's human experimentation. She didn't like the sound of it much either.

* * *

Peter and Mercy sat in silence on their way to pick up breakfast. Peter couldn't help but glance at her, wondering what was on her mind. Each time he looked over, though, she was looking straight ahead. Her eyes unfocused and thoughtful, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"What's on your mind?" He asked finally. It took the girl a minute to process his word, before she turned to look at him with large brown eyes. Her black hair shone a dark blue in the morning sunlight, and curled under her chin to frame her face.

"The tank. It looked really...familiar." Peter kicked himself for asking. "What did the old man say about it?"

"He didn't say anything about it." Peter said anxiously.

"Don't lie to me." Mercy said flatly.

"How do you know I'm lying?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because you are." Mercy smirked at him, making him smile.

"Don't worry about what Walter said." He said with a smirk, "He's just a crazy old man."

"I guess..." It was silent as they pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. "Peter, can you promise me something?"

"Depends. What is it?" Peter parked the car and turned to Mercy. She was rubbing the palms of her hands together nervously, and looked at him with concern.

"Promise me you won't let Walter put me in that tank?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter two is done. I know it's short, but it just seemed like a nice place to end it. Please remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mercy laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, the glow of the alarm clock beside her turned the walls a dark red. Her mind moved slowly and deliberately through the day, picking apart every detail, studying everyone's actions. Peter's promise to keep her safe, Olivia's hushed argument with Broyles, the way Walter watched her as though through a microscope. It was a little bit comical, it occurred to her, how she and Walter studied each other's every move. He was possibly the only one of them that might be a challenge, but any true soldier loves a challenge.

Mercy sat across from Peter in the lab, watching as he ate his omelet. After a minute he looked up, and smiled curiously at the girl.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm good." Mercy responded, leaning forward and smirking.

"So, is there a reason why you're watching me eat?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Not really." She lied with a smile. Peter laughed softly and continued eating, finding the girl amusing. It occurred to Mercy that if his father had been watching him so closely, his reaction would have been much less kind. If it had been Olivia or Astrid, he would have been much more suspicious. She stood from the table, and strode over to where Astrid was examining coding on her laptop.

"Whatcha up to?" Mercy asked, leaning in to see the screen. The computer screen looked like something out of the Matrix.

"These are your genetic codes. I found them in Walter's old research." Astrid explained with a smile, stepping aside to let her see. "I'm just trying to separate them into categories, figure out exactly how Walter managed to make you so perfect." Mercy smiled.

"You think I'm perfect?" Astrid paused, her cheeks turned pink, and she stumbled over her words.

"Well...I mean...genetically. Genetically, you're perfect." She cleared her throat and turned back to the computer. "Like, you're naturally immune to most major diseases. And you have this deliberate mutation in your genetic code that allows you to heal faster than the average person." Mercy nodded, satisfied, and still amused.

"So, if you already have all of this, why does Walter still want to put me in _that_?" She asked, nodding toward the tank, which was now attached to multiple machines.

"Well, as you developed you may have gained more immunities, or more mutations." Astrid tried to explain. "Since you were created, not really born, your genetics may not be as stable as the average human. Basically, you were meant to be like a living robot. You can be reprogrammed and rebooted, like a computer."

"Okay...so you're saying that you can change things and make me even more different?" Mercy asked, trying to hold back her smile.

"Or we can take out your mutations and make you almost normal." Astrid added. "We can implant memories, or remove memories. We could make you into Wonder Woman if we wanted." Mercy nodded and pretended to scratch her nose, trying to hide her grin.

"Dunham, you can't keep her here. Her foster parents are demanding that she be returned to the mental hospital." Broyles tried to explain his situation to Olivia, for the second time in two days.

"We can't leave her with them. We need her here, sir." Olivia pleaded. She didn't want to send Mercy back to that Mental Hospital, where she would be confined to a glorified prison cell just because she was different. "We think we can use her...to help with some of our cases. Can't you just say that we've taken custody of her? It's not like they have any real claim to her."

"That's not the point, Dunham."

"Well, I think it is! We need her here, sir!" Olivia felt herself getting frustrated, her heart began racing and her ears and neck became hot.

"Who is going to take responsibility for her, Dunham? You? Because someone needs to." Broyles said, his own temper slowly building. "You seem to forget, Agent Dunham, that this girl is solely responsible for the hospitalization of three gang members and the death of one." Olivia quickly shut up, and glared at her feet. It hadn't slipped her mind, but she had found it an easy fact to ignore. "Now, I don't care what the judge thinks, I don't believe the insanity plea."

"But with all do respect, sir, it could have easily been self defense." Broyles shook his head, and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Agent Dunham, if you want to take full responsibility for her actions I won't object." Olivia smiled thankfully at the man, "But...if she causes physical injury to anyone while she is with you, you will be held responsible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you so much, sir." Olivia said with a grin, running into the lab to tell Mercy of the new arrangements. She walked into an apparent staring contest between Walter and Mercy, and crept to Peter's side to ask what was happening.

"Mercy told Walter that if he could beat her in a staring contest she would buy him a chocolate malt." Peter explained with a sigh.

"Why would she do that?" Olivia asked with a light chuckle, watching Walter struggle not to blink.

"Because he compared the nasty goo that he put in the tank to a chocolate malt." Peter explained, rolling his eyes. "And then Mercy insisted that it was nothing like a malt, and Walter-as always-wouldn't listen. Then she asked him when he last had a chocolate malt, and he went off on a tangent, and here we are."

"Oh." Olivia smiled at the two, watching as Dr. Frankenstein competed with his "monster" for the price of a chocolate malt. Between the pair, though, she could tell that there was some real tension. Like two animals, staring each other down. And for a moment, Olivia Dunham wondered if she had done the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of Fringe. Mercy is mine.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and thank you especially to those loyal readers for whom I write.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mercy and Astrid glared at each other over their cards, and Mercy smirked knowingly.

"Got any fives?" Astrid asked.

"Go fish." Mercy said triumphantly. Astrid sighed and picked up a card, then groaned. "Got any...jacks?" Mercy asked, and Astrid grudgingly tossed the jack she had just picked up.

"How do you do that?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm psychic." Mercy half joked, Astrid lifted an eyebrow at the girl.

"Are you serious? Does Walter know?" Mercy laughed at the woman and shook her head.

"I'm not really psychic, babe." Mercy explained, "I'm just really good at guessing. Your body language, and your complete lack of a pokerface just give you away." Astrid shook her head, pouting playfully.

"Stupid...genetic...soldier..." She muttered, making Mercy laugh lightly. "Any eights?"

"Go fish...Any tens?"

"You suck."

"Blame Walter."

"What did that old Quack do this time?" Peter asked from the doorway, looking concerned.

"He made me unbeatable in Go Fish." Mercy explained with a smile, placing her cards face down and standing to greet him.

"Ah, of course." Peter said as he hugged Mercy, "Wacky old man is great at being frustrating, even when he's not...around..." Peter looked around, realizing that the lab was empty except for Astrid and Mercy. "Where _is_ Walter?"

"He wanted toaster waffles, and insisted that he and Olivia get a toaster so he could have some." Astrid explained with a soft chuckle. Peter sighed and shook his head, wondering why Olivia insisted on catering to Walter's every whim.

"Hey, it's whatever. When he's not here I don't worry about that thing as much." Mercy nodded toward the tank, now filled with a neon green goop, and connected to countless machines and computers. Gene suddenly mooed in apparent complaint, making Mercy groan. "What do you want now, you stupid cow?" Mercy asked as she walked over to the loud animal. When she was out of earshot, Peter leaned toward Astrid and whispered.

"So, what is the word on the tank?" He asked, hoping he could somehow stall Walter a bit longer.

"It's almost ready. Walter says he just needs to download all of Mercy's old files onto the hard drive, and he can start." Peter pursed his lips in thought, watching Mercy unsuccessfully trying to appease the cow by feeding it.

"You're the one who's supposed to be downloading the files, right?" He asked Astrid, and she nodded with a mischievous smile.

"Thus the card game." She pointed out, "I told Walter it would take a few days, but I think Walter will notice me stalling when they're not ready in three days. He's pretty excited about this whole thing." Peter looked annoyed, then rubbed his eyes in his frustration. "Listen, Peter, I'm doing what I can, but ultimately the decision does belong to Mercy."

"Not if Walter gets what he wants." Peter grumbled. "We can't leave him alone with her. You remember what he did to you, when he wanted a root-beer float?" Astrid rubbed her neck, recalling the incident with the syringe. "That's what I thought. So, are we together on this?" Astrid nodded, looking determined.

Over by Gene, Mercy finally had the cow quieted with a bucket of water. She heard the hushed conversation, and knew she was safe. She smiled triumphantly, her friends were loyal, and strong, and determined.

* * *

"You know, Mercy, these waffles are quite yummy." Walter mused as he munched on his waffles, walking around the lab with a grin.

"Yummy, Walter?" Mercy teased sarcastically, "Is that a scientific term?" He paused for a moment, thinking seriously about it, then looked at her with a warm smile.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Mercy shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking exasperatedly at Olivia. The blond woman could only shrug, and laugh softly. "Oh! Olivia! I wanted to discuss with you, my...uh...plan. For young Mercy over there." Walter called to Olivia, walking over to her. The level of tension in the room suddenly piqued, but Walter failed to notice. "You see, I would like to alter her slightly. Maybe improve her personality a little..."

"Improve my personality?" Mercy asked, not attempting to hide how offended she was. "What the hell is wrong with my personality?!"

"Nothing, Mercy." Walter said with a smile, "Whoever said there was something wrong with it?"

"You! Five second ago!" She reminded him loudly. She steadied her footing, and balled her fists, warning Olivia to prepare for a fight.

"Oh...yes, I suppose I did." Walter chuckled, then turned back to Olivia.

"So, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Mercy took a strong step forward, making Peter stand in preparation.

"Well...nothing really." Walter said, turning back toward her. "You're just very pugnacious...and much too loud. I just want to tweak you a bit, make you more...sedate."

"Listen, Walter," Olivia interrupted in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "she obviously doesn't want to change anything about herself. And, honestly, I don't think she needs to change at all. Why don't you just...leave her alone for now. Maybe you can...'tweak' her on her terms..."

"Yeah, give her a boob job." Peter joked, sitting back down and returning to his book.

"I don't need a boob job, you dick." Mercy spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter laughed, and looked at her sideways.

"Believe me, Mercy. I know." Mercy felt her ears burning, and huffed away. She hid herself in Olivia's office, where she put her feet on the desk and relaxed. Yes, her friends were loyal, and strong, and determined...and wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

A/N: Alright, finally I found the inspiration for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of Fringe. I own all rights to Mercy. Thank you

* * *

Chapter 5

Mercy sat alone in the lab, playing chess by herself, and thinking. Every once in a while she would glance over at the tank, it was ready to be used now. It was just a matter of time before Walter tried to put her into it, and she wondered what he could do to her. Would she be stronger? Faster? Smarter? Would she come out of the tank as the same Mercy, or would she be someone new? She didn't know, and she was curious, but she wasn't ready yet. She had to be sure. She had to be tactful about this, she had to decide what she wanted, what she could become. Then she had to manipulate Walter and the others into giving her exactly what she wanted, without realizing it. She knocked down the white king, and smirked, she had her plan.

* * *

When the group returned from their case briefing, she was ready. She watched as they wheeled in a corpse, writhing and flailing against its restraints. One of his legs was missing, along with part of his skull. His brain looked moldy, like old cheese, and his skin was almost white. She leaned over him cautiously, and looked him up and down.

"So...we have zombies now?" She asked, watching as Walter took a skin sample for examination.

"It appears so, Mercy." He said with a grin, then looked at her over his shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful? It's simply fascinating."

"Yeah, it's great, Walter." Peter commented sardonically, smiling his hello to Mercy. He removed his coat and came to stand beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Freaky, huh? Apparently he died of some new virus, an experiment of some sort."

"What is his name?" Mercy asked, taunting the creature by dangling her hand just out of reach.

"His name was Charles Granger." Olivia spoke up, hanging her coat and joining the others around the zombie. "He was a biochemist, his work was mainly in skin rejuvenation. He was, apparently, trying to create a fountain of youth."

"Wait...you mean he did this to himself?" Mercy asked, losing track of the conversation as the zombie's teeth came dangerously close to her fingers.

"Hey, be careful. Don't wanna lose a finger." Peter scolded softly, placing his hand on hers.

"Walter can always give me a new one, it's no big deal." Mercy looked over her shoulder at the old man. "Right, Walter?" He jumped and turned to her, looking baffled.

"What? What was your question?" He asked, a little dazed, making Mercy laugh.

"Couldn't you just give me new body parts if I lose them?" She asked, smiling at him sweetly. "Like Frankenstein?"

"Well...actually...I don't know. It depends on how quickly you heal, how large the limb is, how many nerve endings were damaged..." He trailed off, losing track of himself.

"Walter?" Mercy snapped at him, shocking him out of his trance.

"Oh! Yes?" He jumped slightly, looking lost.

"Would you like some ice cream?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh...yes, actually. What flavor?"

"Strawberry. I bought some today."

"Oh! My favorite!" He said, looking suddenly excited.

"It's in the freezer in the office. It's all yours." Mercy said, nodding toward the office. As Walter ran off to grab the ice cream, Peter leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"How did you know that strawberry was his favorite flavor?" He asked.

"Because every flavor is his favorite." Mercy explained with a chuckle, and Peter nodded with a smirk.

"Hey guys, I think our zombie is falling apart..." Astrid's voice caught everyone's attention. When they looked, indeed the zombie was falling apart. His skin was molding and falling off of his skeleton, slowly, but fast enough for them to see it happening.

"Okay, so what was this guy doing with a zombie virus, anyway?" Mercy asked, getting everyone back on track.

"Well," Olivia explained, "while he was trying to make his 'fountain of youth', he seemed to have come up with it. As you can see, he is technically still alive, though not in the same way as before." Mercy thought about this man, falling apart at the seems, but still living. Then she grinned inwardly, and blessed her luck.

"Is there any way we can get a hold of his research?" She asked Olivia, who looked confused at first.

"I think so, why?" Mercy smiled slyly, glaring down at the immortal dead-man.

"Maybe it can help us figure out what this thing is...and fix him..." Mentally, she noted that she should keep Walter interested in this "fountain of youth" research. After all, an immortal assassin is the best kind.

The next twenty-four hours were sleepless, and rather hectic. Walter ate ice-cream while studying DNA samples, with Astrid at his side with a napkin. Olivia was out with the other FBI agents, tracking down an apparent new strand of the virus. Mercy and Peter did their part, by going through all of Charles Granger's files, and picking apart his research. Mercy found that the man was not simply working on a "fountain of youth", but his research often delved into cell reconstruction and reanimation. He found that if one could cause dead and dying cells to return to life, that person could live and look young forever. Another section of his research suggested harnessing Cancerous cells in order to produce controlled cell reproduction, so that one could quickly heal wounds, and replace old cells. It was all so fascinating, and so fully explained the man who was falling apart before their eyes.

"You found anything yet, Walter?" Mercy called as she picked up another folder, but the man did not respond right away. After a few moments, she called to him again. "Walter? Hey!" He started, nearly spilling his ice-cream, and looked angrily at the girl.

"What?!" He said gruffly, glaring at Mercy over his shoulder. She glared back intensely, silently daring him to pick a fight.

"I was asking," she said slowly, "if you've found anything new."

"Oh..." Walter calmed almost instantly, and looked back at the computer screen. "Well...yes, actually. I think I've found something..." Peter and Mercy rushed to Walter's side and peaked over his shoulder, even though they couldn't quite make out what was on the computer screen. "You see, this disease first acts as any common flu. Then slowly builds a fever until it basically fries the host's brain, much like scrambled eggs." Walter smiled momentarily at the thought of scrambled eggs, then returned to his train of thought. "Um...then, after the host has died, it reanimates the dead cells. The brain is no longer functional, so the body acts on it's most base instinct: the need for food. Obviously, though, after forty-eight hours the reanimated cells die once more. They decay quickly, and fall apart."

"Awesome." Mercy breathed, earning strange looks from Astrid and Peter. She shrugged, "What? You have to admit, it's better than Dawn of the Dead." Peter chuckled and shook his head, and Walter grinned.

"Too true." He said, sounding delighted.

"Okay...so can you create a cure?" Astrid asked, looking expectantly at Walter.

"Well...yes, I suppose I could. Though it would only be effective until the host dies from the fever." He explained, moving from the computer over to the microscope. "I'm afraid I can't bring people back from the dead, so Mister Granger is...unfortunately...gone." All eyes traveled to the now still body in the center of the lab, decaying, falling apart.

Mercy shook her head at the poor man, and quietly thanked him for his sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been distracted. Too many fanfics going at once. *^^* But I'm back on track! Hope you liked the new chapter!


End file.
